The Covenant 2
by moonandstars1516
Summary: Same characters only add in a sister. Set during the movie. I own nothing. R
1. Chapter 1

The Covenant 2.0

Four figures stand at the edge of the cliff, looking down at the party raging below, until finally a fifth joins the group.

"Where were you? I stopped by to give you a lift," a brunette boy with messy hair asks the new comer.

"Had things to do," is the blond haired, blue eyed boy replies. "How's the party?" He moves closer to the edge of the cliff, kicking a few rocks over the edge.

"Don't know. Just got here," another brunette with shoulder length hair answers.

"Well hell boys," the blond says as his eyes go pitch black, "let's drop in," with a smirk he jumps off the edge of the cliff.

"Shit, yeah!" the boy with messy hair exclaims as he falls back, tumbling over the edge.

"Tyler!" the fourth boy with short dark hair yells after the second boy.

The long haired blond girl standing next to him just shakes her head at the boy's actions.

"Come on Caleb. It's not like it's going to kill us… yet," the long haired brunette says in a joking tone as he too jumps from the cliff.

The girl rolls her grey eyes. Caleb looks at her and she just shrugs her shoulders, takes a few steps back and runs over the edge. With a sigh the boy also drops down, using his powers he slows his decent and safely lands next to his friends. Once the group is all together again they walk towards the party.

At the party two girls are giggling and looking to see who's there.

"Alright, give me the scoop, who's all here?" a girl with her blond hair in a ponytail and wearing a shirt that stops just under her bust asks of her friend.

"Okay. So first thing you need to know is Aaron Abbot," the cinnamon colored girl points to a guy with grimy, greasy hair holding onto a redhead, "is a prick, he treats girls like dirt."

"Who's that?" the blond points to another boy walking through the crowd.

"Don't know. He's new this year. I don't know much about him but, I intend to find out."

The girls turn and spot five people walking toward the party.

"They're here," the dark girl says quietly.

"Who?"

"The Son's of Ipswich," is her reply before she walks forward to meet them.

"Hey Kate!" the long haired boy says as the dark girl gives him a hug.

"You're late! Where were you?"

"Had something to do with the family," he then turns to the blond behind Kate, "Who's this?"

"Everyone this is Sarah, my new roommate" Kate proceeds to introduce everyone. She points to the boy she is currently hanging off of, "this is Pogue Parry," then to the messy haired brunette, "Tyler Simms, Reid…" she's cut off.

"…Garwin, Reid Garwin." The blond introduces himself as smoothly as he can, "good evening." Sarah says the same as she shakes his hand. "You know, Sarah's my grandmother's name. You kinda remind…" Reid is cut off.

"Caleb Danvers and you don't bring my grandmother to mind in any way," Caleb introduces himself with a grin.

"Good, Sarah," she greets Caleb with a laugh.

"I'm Max, it's nice to meet you Sarah," the girl finally speaks up.

Just as Sarah is about to say something in response the redhead that was draped over Aaron steps between Caleb and her.

"Hey Caleb, how was your summer?" she asks.

"Kira, Um…" he obviously is trying to look at Sarah.

Kira then turns around and faces Sarah. "You're the new girl right?" Then after Sarah nods, "you're from the Boston public, so tell me how does one go about getting into Spencer from a public?" the redhead asks in a mocking and acidic tone.

Caleb is about to intervene when Aaron steps in front of him. "I think you owe Kira an apology."

"Actually I think Kira owes Sarah an apology," Caleb says innocently.

Aaron gives a little laugh before he moves toward Caleb. Before he can touch him the new boy steps between them. The new kid turns to Kira, after putting his hands up to show no harm, and says, "You were being kinda bitchy."

Aaron is about to hit the kid when his friend throws up all over him. Just then an announcement comes on that police are headed toward the party and all of the teens scatter, running for their cars that are hidden in the forest.

Pogue is talking to Kate while Caleb introduces himself to the new boy. The boy's name is Chase and ends up getting a ride with Sarah and Kate. As the Son's of Ipswich get into Tyler's Hummer they hear Sarah say her car won't start.

"I can fix it," Reid says.

"Reid, Don't," Max says from the back seat with authority and seriousness.

"It's not over yet boys," and he gets out of the car and uses his powers to fix Sarah's car.

Reid then goes back to the Hummer as he hears sirens in the distance. He opens the driver's side door and tells Tyler to move.

"But it's my car," Tyler complains.

"Move over, baby boy, now."

Reid takes the wheel and starts to run from a police car that got near them. He does a lot of turns and jumps that make everyone riding laugh and have fun but the cops are still on their tails. He then heads to Marble-head, which is a cliff, and accelerates toward the drop.

"Come on Caleb, Max, it's gonna take all of us," Pogue says. Then every one in the car's eyes turns black as they head closer to the cliff.

"Harry Potter can kiss my ass!!!!" Reid yells as he drives off the cliff and the car levitates, safe from harm.

The police car stops right at the cliff and the officers get out and look over the edger of the cliff, thinking the Hummer went over. After a few minuets the car drops out of the sky right behind the police cruiser. All the teen in the car are laughing hard as Reid drives away from the dumbstruck officers.

"Son of a bitch," one officer says as the car disappears into the foggy distance.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at the dorms all is quiet as three teens walk through the halls.

"We must be the last ones in," Chase says as he walks Kate and Sarah to their room.

They stop at the door and Kate asks if the boy needs anything from town, seeing as they're going there tomorrow. The handsome boy eagerly agrees to go with them. After pulling a spider off Kate's shoulder and squishing it he sets off to his own room. The girls giggle as they enter their dorm room and start getting ready for bed. They talk about the usually girl stuff, like boys, especially Caleb Danvers.

"So he's single?" Sarah asks with a hint of interest as she grabs her things to take a shower.

"So we are interested!" Kate says with amusement as she runs a brush through her black hair.

Sarah just rolls her eyes as she walks past her roommate in a towel and, after a few more words, heads to the communal showers.

Caleb is saying good bye to Pogue and Max at the gates of his mansion. Pogue speeds off on his motorcycle after promising to call his best friend in the morning. Caleb turns to see Max still standing next to her bike, giving him a look that he can't understand.

"What are you looking at?" he asks, perplexed.

"You know, she likes you too," the short blond says.

"Who does what?" but the faint blush gives him away.

"You know who numbskull, Sarah. Ask her out, I know she'll say yes," Max says. She is usually very blunt about these types of things.

"And how do you know that?"

"I'm a girl, therefore I know more than you in just about everything including attraction," she says with a huff and a roll of her eyes.

"Right, whatever you say princess," Caleb says, using the nickname he knows will piss her off.

She glares at him before hopping on her black Harley Davidson and jumping it to a start.

"Helmet," Caleb adopts the big brother tone as he says this.

She flips him off after she puts her old fashion head protection on and speeds off, away from her protective brother.

Caleb shakes his head as he walks down the long drive to his house. Once inside he takes off his coat and starts up the stairs.

"You're home early," a smooth, feminine voice says from behind him.

"It's after midnight, Mother. What are you still doing up?" Caleb is truly confused at his mother's actions.

Caleb and his mother talk heatedly for several minuets about how addictive his powers are. Also about what happened to his father and how the woman keeps thinking like the teen is his father. Caleb disagrees and finally just heads upstairs and leaves his mother with her drinks and cigarettes.

In the showers someone is lurking in the shadows. Sarah is just about to finish her shower when a light suddenly bursts, startling her. She gets out of the shower and, after securing her towel around her, checks around the room to see if anyone is there. She feels like she's being watched as she leaves the showers and starts to her and Kate's room. The blond quickly checks behind her and when she turns back around she screams.

"Oh my God!" Sarah says trying to catch her breath after realizing it's just Reid.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you," the tall boy says calmly. "I just got back."

"It's alright. I'm just a little freaked out. It felt like someone was watching me in the showers."

"Let's go have a look then, shall we?" Reid says after giving a look to the towel covering the girl's body. They enter the showers and no one is there, "Well, I don't see anybody," Reid states dismissively.

After walking Sarah back to her room the blond boy heads up to his own dorm room. The rest of the night is uneventful for everyone except Caleb.

At 2:00 in the morning Caleb wakes up with a fine sheen of sweat covering his bare chest. He was woken up by feeling someone Using, a lot. He decides to talk to Pogue about it in the morning.

The next morning the oldest Son of Ipswich talks to his best friend as he drives into town to run some errands.

"What makes you think it was Reid?" Pogue says to Caleb through the speaker.

"It's always Reid. I'm telling you it was enough to wake me from a dead sleep," Caleb says tiredly as he drives his silver mustang.

Pogue turns away from the man working on his bike and says in a whisper, "you know he's only using his powers because he's jealous you're ascending first."

"Yeah, but…Holy Shit!" Caleb drops his phone as he sees the form of the kid that got killed at the Dells in his passenger seat. The kid turns into a horrific image then disappears as Caleb crashes head on into a truck hauling tons of tree trunks. He uses his powers to reassemble his car on the other side. Skidding to a halt the trembling boy hears his friend call to him over the phone. After making sure he's okay Caleb picks up the phone. "I just saw a Darkling. It was in the form of the dead kid from the Dells."

"Yeah I saw his picture in the paper. Who would send you a Darkling?" Pogue is shaken after hearing the accident.

"I don't know."

"Look we got to talk to Reid tonight. He'll probably be at Nicky's so we'll see him there."

"Alright," Caleb is still trying to regain his composure.

"Take care man," Pogue says before he reluctantly hangs up his cell phone.

After a big breath Caleb puts his car in drive and drives into town. While in the drug store he sees Kate there and they talk about the dead boy until Sarah and Chase join them.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Caleb!" Sarah says excited to see the cute boy.

"Hey," he says back.

"Well I'm gonna go see that new Brad Pitt movie anyone wanna come with?" Kate asks to the group.

"Sure," Chase agrees.

"I have some errands to run for my mother," Caleb uses as excuse to get out of a romance movie.

"Um, I've already seen it," the blond girl says while biting her bottom lip, nervous.

"You want to run errands with me?" Caleb asks, taking Max's advice from the night before.

Sarah nods her head yes. Kate gives her roommate a look that can easily be described as, "You will so tell me everything!" Sarah and Caleb get into his silver car and he lowers the top down. The girl next to him obviously enjoys the feel of the wind in her hair.

"So tell me something, what are your friends like?" Sarah starts up a conversation.

"Well, Reid is freakishly immature and annoying but he is also the life of every party. Tyler is pretty quiet but, since Reid and he are close, he can act just like another Reid if he wants to. Pogue is defiantly a voice of reason; he is good at seeing both sides of a situation and acts with the necessary action. Max is just like one of the guys, she's the captain of the girl's soccer team and can give a decent punch when needed," Caleb finishes with a smile.

"Tell me about Max, I didn't even get her full name last night before Kira interrupted."

He hesitates for a moment but decides to tell her. "Her full name is Maxine Graves. She's like a baby sister to all of us so we're kind of overprotective and it drives her nuts. Aaron has been trying to get with her for years but we definitely can't let that happen."

"What's her story?" Sarah can tell there's something he's not telling her.

"You see her past isn't something that I should be telling you, if you really want to know you should ask her, but it's not my story to tell."

By this time they are passing the old Putnam barn. Caleb then takes her to his family's first colony house.

When he starts getting out of the car Sarah gets a surprised look on her face and says, "Wait, someone lives here?"

"Just our caretaker, Gorman," he dismisses. Then a gunshot flies right over his head, "Gorman! It's me!" then to the girl, "He doesn't see that well anymore."

"You think!" she says shocked.

"Who's with you?" Gorman yells from inside the house.

"Just a friend," Caleb's voice cracks a bit at the end, like he wishes he could call her something else. "Don't worry, I'll be right back."

Caleb grabs a bag of prescription medication from the car and walks into the old house. He walks upstairs and sees Gorman looking out the window, towards Sarah.

"You should be more careful," the old man says as he slowly turns around.

"Yeah, I know," Caleb looks at a large chair covered in medical equipment and says softly, "He need anything else?"

"No."

"I'll see you next week then," and the young man leaves.

Back in the car Sarah watches as the brunette comes back to the car.

"So do you want to shower and change first?" He asks as he starts the car up.

"What? Why?" the blond is very confused.

"Well, we're going to Nicky's," the boy says as if it's obvious and funny at the same time.

"What's Nicky's?" Sarah asks as they speed away from the dreary old house.

Caleb gives her a smile that completely melts her heart.

Pogue enters a dark bar and walks over to where he sees his friends sitting. He gets uneasy when he sees Chase but just walks up behind Kate and gives her a kiss.

"Hey! You missed a really good movie," She says as she gives him a kiss.

"Sorry, had to get my bike fixed."

"It's alright Chase hung out and kept me company," Kate vaguely waves in the Chase's direction.

"I just bet he did," Pogue gives a look to the boy in front of him as he takes off his leather riding jacket. He is wearing a black sleeveless shirt underneath that shows off his wonderful muscles. Then he shakes hands with Caleb, who's sitting with Sarah at the same table, in greeting.

Just then Max walks through the door and looks around the room for her "brothers". The entire table waves at her until she sees them and walks over. She's wearing a black pleated skirt with a red tank top. She is also wearing a leather riding jacket which she takes off as soon as she reaches the table.

"Hey guys!" Max says as Kate gives her a hug in greeting.

Everyone says hello and Pogue gets up and asks Kate if she wants anything to eat.

"Yeah, I'll just pick at whatever you're having."

Walking up to the bar he orders a burger, fries, and a coke. After giving his order Pogue spots Reid and Tyler playing pool and he decides to go say hello.

"Hey boys!" Pogue fist bumps with each boy, "What you guys doing?"

"Not much just kicking Aaron and his buddies a…" He stops midsentence and points to a girl bending over the bar, her skirt riding up dangerously, "Would you look at that! Blue, Cotton." He slaps a twenty on the pool table.

Tyler shakes his head and kisses his twenty before putting it on the table, "Pink, Lace."

Pogue puts down his own twenty dollars, "Boys, that girl hasn't worn panties since she was twelve."

Reid's eyes flame as he causes a gust of wind to blow the girl's skirt up. Pogue is the winner. Tyler and Reid lower their heads in defeat as their friend takes the money from the table and gives one of the bills to the bar tender as he is given his food.

Pointing to his friends Pogue says with a smile, "Next time."

He takes his food back to the table and sees Caleb and Chase playing a game of foosball. Chase just won so he takes over and plays a game against his best friend.

"Reid and Tyler are here," the long haired boy tells his friend.

"Where?"

"At the pool tables with Aaron and the boys."

"Great, that'll end well," Caleb says sarcasm evident in his voice as he continues to play their game.

Back at the table the girls are talking when Sarah says, "Wait, what just happened here?"

"What do you mean?" Max asks.

"Well we were just here, all having fun, now we're watching them have fun," she points to the boys playing foosball.

"That's what girls do, you know boys and their toys," Kate says with wave of her hand.

Max stares at the dark girl while Sarah says she's wrong.

"Give me a quarter, I'll show you what girls do," Sarah gets up excitedly as she is handed a quarter.

Walking over to the jukebox she selects a song and grabs Caleb when "I Love Rock and Roll" starts playing. She starts dancing with him and he laughs with amusement. Sarah turns to the table and points to Kate and Max. Pogue looks at Kate as well and sees her smile and sing along. Max notices all of this and gets up, pulling the other girl with her, and grabs Pogue's hand. She then puts their hands together and pushes them onto the dance floor. They both give her amused looks before they start dancing with each other and Max just smiles back.

Suddenly there's a loud bang at the pool tables that is caused by Aaron slamming his pool stick on the table. He says something no one can hear then Reid and Tyler push him hard. It looks like a fight is about to break out as the boys shove each other outside the back door.


	4. Chapter 4

Caleb, Pogue, and Max see the boys go outside and all three start following them out.

"You guys need any help?" Chase asks, trailing behind.

"No, just stay with the girls," Pogue says without even giving a glance in the boy's direction.

Once everyone is outside Caleb tries to figure out what happened.

"He bet I couldn't make a combo shot and I did," Reid tells as he stares at Aaron, obviously pissed off. There is defiantly more to the story than what he's saying.

"And…" Max tries to get the other blond to continue.

This time it's Tyler that speaks, "He said some things about you that I really don't want to repeat."

The girl turns her eyes on Aaron and gives him a glare that could freeze the sun. Her hands, which are covered by black fingerless gloves like Reid, tighten into fists. The boy just gives a smug smirk in return and starts saying something when a big guy comes to them with a bat in his hands.

"Move it out of here ladies," his gruff voice says.

"Sure thing Nicky," Aaron says as he and his friends walk back into the bar.

"You guys alright?" Caleb says, rubbing his face with his hand.

"Just pissed as hell," Tyler answers in an upset voice.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Max exclaims to Reid, getting in his face.

"What do you mean?" the boy is confused.

"You were using in the open tonight! When are you gonna get it through that thick skull that it's addictive you moron. Once you ascend you'll be as good as dead and don't you think I've lost enough of my family and the people I love!"

Reid raises his (fingerless) gloved hands in a show of surrender. He knows not to mess with this girl when she's this pissed off. In a fit of rage she uses and sends the boy flying through the air into a stack of glass bottles and walks away. Tyler runs over and helps his best friend up and as soon as they near Caleb the brunette asks if Reid was using last night, after they got home from the party.

"I didn't use later," Reid says a bit disoriented from his little flight.

Tyler helps Reid walk back into the bar so they can leave.

"He's lying, it had to have been him," Caleb says in a sigh.

"Why?" Pogue speaks for the first time in a while.

"It wasn't you or Max. Tyler doesn't have the balls to lie to me," then Sarah comes to the back door and asks if everything's alright. The boys just nod their heads.

Caleb drives Sarah to the dorms and they say good night. Once he sees that she is safely inside he drives away. The boy decides to head to his "baby sister's" house and check on her. After Max's outburst she might need someone to talk to. He drives past fields full of horses and turns into a long dusty driveway. After parking his car Caleb walks up to the big beautiful house and gives a knock before walking in.

"Max!" he yells trying to find out where she is.

When he finds her she is sitting on the railing of her deck, looking over the green fields. The boy leans on the railing next to her and silently waits for her to start the conversation.

"Don't ask me to apologize because I won't. He deserved it," the girl's voice sounds harsh as if she is about to start crying.

"I wasn't going to and you're right, it was stupid of him to be using in the open like that."

The two stay silent for a while longer before Max speaks again, "Why is it that Aaron can't understand that he's a dick and that I will never go out with him. Actually I think that's why he uses me to piss you guys off, because he knows he can get my attention that way."

"You're probably right. Then again you always are," Caleb says, trying to get her to laugh at the last part. He succeeds to an extent.

Max gives a small laugh and smile, "yeah, I know. Hey there's still two days before school starts maybe tomorrow everyone can come over here and go for a ride. Bring Sarah and Kate too, it'll be fun."

"You're trying to set me up aren't you," he asks with mock suspicion.

"Maybe…" her voice is as innocent as she can manage.

He laughs before giving her a hug and saying good night.

"So you gonna bring everyone over tomorrow?" she calls after him.

"I'll talk to them," he shouted as he got in his car. He drove away knowing she would be okay.

Max smiles then walks back into the house and lock everything up for the night before going upstairs.


	5. Chapter 5

After not being able to fall asleep Max walks back downstairs. She decides to go check the horses because they usually help her fall asleep faster. The blond grabs a jacket and walks out to the stables. The night is strangely cold as she briskly walks toward the wooden structure and feels instant alarm when she is inside.

Everything is silent. Something is very wrong. There are no sounds at all, no heavy breathing of a horse, no hove sounds at all, and nothing is moving what-so-ever. Slowly Max walks up and down the stable's hallways but still nothing, all the horses aren't in the stalls. When she reaches the final stall the girl hesitates to look inside, feeling that something is different about this one.

Gradually she makes it to the container and ever so slowly looks inside. She gasps and stumbles backward at what she sees. The one horse that seems to have been in its stall is lying on its side in the hay but that isn't what frightens her most. Completely covering the animal are mountains of spiders, there are so many she can barley tell that the animal was underneath.

Suddenly all the spiders crawl over to her and as she's about to run always she runs into someone. They are taller then she is and grabs her arms to hold her for the spiders to get her. She can't see who it is but soon feel the tiny bugs cover her.

Max suddenly sits up in bed drenched in sweat and gasping for breath as she recovers from the nightmare. She knows it means something but is too freaked out to figure it out. Suddenly she sprints downstairs and out to the barn. When she enters she is relived to see and hear all the horses in their stalls, breathing and moving around. She doesn't sleep for the rest of the night.

At around 9:30 AM Caleb called Max to tell her that everyone will be at her house at noon. Before he hangs up she tells him about her dream.

"What do you think it means?" the boy's worry is evident in his voice.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it isn't good. Just you and the guys stay safe until you get here for me alright?"

"Of course. You still want us to come over today?"

"Yeah, best to have everyone together right now," Max concludes.

"Alright see you in a few hours, sis," Caleb says.

"Bye big brother," and she hangs up.


End file.
